


Легенды

by Cexmet



Series: 2017 || Special Quest [1]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: они — легенды, живущие в веках





	Легенды

Он — легенда, его имя живет в веках, перелетая из истории в историю. Благодаря этому его сердце еще бьется; Ланселот затмил собой всех — и Гавейна, и Гарета, и Борса, он — единственный рыцарь, слава которого сравнима со славой короля или волшебника, даже черная звезда Мордреда не засияла так ярко. 

Все, пришедшие на благотворительный вечер в музей, знают его имя, и некоторые даже пытаются блеснуть этим знанием. Если бы он отдавал по доллару за каждое «Мистер Дюлак? Пишется так же, как у Ланселота — du Lac?», то его карманы бы заметно полегчали. Но он привык держать свои деньги при себе и всегда оставаться в выигрыше.

Если ему повезет, то сегодняшним выигрышем будет Кианг Лиджуан, очаровательная девушка с темными глазами и впечатляющими аналитическим способностями — которые очень помогут ему в поисках. Если повезет чуть меньше, то он просто неплохо проведет время. 

Ланселот уже много лет ведет поиски и уверен в том, что рано или поздно добьется успеха, но чем скорее — тем лучше. Он ждал достаточно долго, а надежные союзники способны сократить ожидание.

Именно об этом он думает, когда замечает среди гостей своего сына. Историю Галахада тоже помнят, но не так хорошо, как историю Ланселота — он всего лишь видел Святой Грааль, а не спал с женой великого короля, — поэтому время было к нему еще менее милосердно. Если бы кто-нибудь увидел его с Ланселотом рядом, то едва ли признал бы в них отца и сына. К тому же Ланселот был очень юн, когда Галахад появился на свет, сегодняшние мужчины крайне редко становятся отцами в этом возрасте. 

Если бы они путешествовали вместе, Ланселоту и Галахаду стоило бы представляться скорее братьями, чем отцом и сыном. Впрочем, этого никогда не случится — Галахад слишком предан своей Библиотеке, и ее заветы давно стали для него важнее, чем легенды, из которых он появился на свет. 

Что ж, он здесь, а значит — библиотекари и их хранительница тоже. Этого стоило ожидать: они следят за Ланселотом, пытаются узнать, куда он идет, зачем, чего хочет добиться — и, конечно, как его остановить. Но едва ли они устроят беспорядки здесь — слишком много свидетелей и потенциальных жертв. Значит, Галахад пришел сюда за информацией.

Именно поэтому Ланселот, отставив полупустой бокал с шампанским, подходит к Галахаду ближе. 

Тот делает вид, что удивлен встрече и пожимает плечами:

— Добрый вечер. Не знал, что ты здесь.

Ланселот улыбается, подыгрывая ему: 

— Взаимно. Я соскучился по подобным вечерам — светским разговорам, приятной компании, и решил, что стоит сюда заглянуть, раз уж мне прислали приглашение. Иногда человеческое общество может быть крайне приятным, правда?

— Забавно, что ты об этом говоришь. Мне всегда казалось, что ты придерживаешься других взглядов. 

Галахад молча смотрит ему в глаза, терпеливо ожидая ответа. Ланселоту давно знаком этот взгляд — может показаться спокойным, но на самом деле готов в любой момент взяться за оружие. 

— Полагаю, ты тоже не случайно сюда пришел. Если ты не скажешь мне правды, то я не скажу тебе. Думаю, твои друзья не станут здесь устраивать беспорядок, так что предлагаю договор: давай притворимся, что верим в ложь друг друга, и не будем поднимать шум. 

Галахад улыбается, но поза по-прежнему остается напряженной. Даже теперь, став стариком, он остается одним из лучших рыцарей Круглого Стола, и в умении обращаться с оружием может сравниться разве что с самим Ланселотом. Именно поэтому они не станут сражаться. Не сейчас.

Не стоит привлекать внимание людей, знающих их имена, но в то же время неспособных опознать героя легенды до тех пор, пока он не обнажит клинок и не перерубит им надвое стол с рыбными закусками. 

— Мне вряд ли стоит тратить время на попытки позвать тебя за собой.

— Я служу только Библиотеке, — Галахад отчетливо произносит заглавную букву, — и богу. Ты — не первое и точно не второе. И я здесь, чтобы предупредить тебя: библиотекари настроены серьезно, они не отступятся, пока не выиграют войну.

— Равно как и те, кто работает со мной, — пожимает плечами Ланселот. — Но это же не заставит сдаться тебя и твоих друзей.

Разговор не клеится, и Ланселот с удовольствием покинул бы Галахада ради Кианг Лиджуан, но не хочет рисковать — библиотекарям лучше не знать, что она ему нужна. Давать им фору Ланселот не намерен. 

— Мне жаль, что ты не видел Грааль так близко, как я. Бог мог бы спасти твою душу, если бы ты позволил ему.

— Чего ради? Моя душа и так бессмертна.

Галахад улыбается, качая головой. Он любит отрицать очевидное. Возможно, его проблема в том, что, даже став героем легенды, бессмертным, питающимся верой, Галахад все еще чувствует себя человеком и мыслит как человек. 

— Приятного вечера, отец, — говорит он, и, коротко кивнув, удаляется, смешиваясь с толпой людей, никто из которых не увидит в нем прекрасного добродетельного юношу-рыцаря из легенд.

Ланселот позволяет ему уйти. Сегодня ни один из них не перешел в наступление и им не пришлось обнажать клинки, но когда-нибудь сделать это все же придется. Подобные события лучше не торопить, Ланселот понимает это не хуже, чем Галахад — просто его чуть меньше пугает мысль о поединке с настолько близким родственником. 

Он помнит, что они оба — легенды, а не существа из плоти, и эта мысль делает его путь намного легче.


End file.
